History Repeats Itself
by Anonymous Xylophones
Summary: A wizard and a genius are competing to capture the Pikachus. Why? Well, read to find out.


**History Repeats Itself**

**This is my second story, as most of my reviewers know. Anyways, it's really long. But hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**So start reading.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu and all the other Pikachus were having fun playing with each other (yay) when suddenly a huge machine captured them all into a single net. Some robbers decided to steal them and sell them… for free!

"Wait, we're selling them for free?"

"Yes!"

"Then we're in debt! We'll go to prison!"

"We're robbers! We should already be in prisons!"

"Oh, right."

While the two robbers were arguing, the Pikachus suddenly discharged a powerful force. It was so powerful, that in fact, it vaporized the machine… and the robbers. However, the Pikachus were nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Sonic's world and the wizarding world have now collided and so, Eggman and Voldemort were basically enemies now. Then, suddenly, a bright flash appeared. Then the flash disappeared as quickly as it came. Out fell the Pikachus. They landed on some area where there is no place to hide for inches… wait. Okay, so it's inches. Big deal.

Now, to give a brief detail about the two worlds.

You all have read Harry Potter, I assume. If not... then read the series before you continue reading the story! That is neccessary!

And if you don't know the other world (basically Sonic's world), I'll tell you, since they aren't from books. Eggman is a guy who kind of looks like an egg (for the top part. His legs are narrow.) He wears a red suit and black pants. He's basically the enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sure you probably heard of the blue hedgehog. If not, check the internet to see who he is.

Anyways, let's just continue.

However, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and one of Eggman's robots were on patrol. By some big coincidence, they both noticed the weird creatures. Being curious, they both had sneaked towards them. Unfortunately, the mouse-like creatures noticed them and released a huge electrical shock. Being cowards, both ran away.

Each of the followers on patrol went back to headquarters. Unfortunately for the robot, which had trouble running and was tripping all over the place, Lucius (who was the Death Eater on patrol) ran much faster and hardly tripped. Well, at least compared to the robot, he hardly tripped. He tripped once, twice… three times! Another factor was that the distance to his headquarter was smaller. Soon, he reached Voldemort's HQ while the robot was halfway to Eggman's lair.

Lucius banged at the door in the entrance and shouted, "Let me in!" When there was no response, he shouted and banged once more. Finally the door opened and Lucius ran in. Voldemort was at the bottom floor, which is also the bottom room. He chose his office to be there for two reasons. First, it keeps him safe from being zapped. Second, he liked the dark. Lucius went for the elevator and waited for the door to open after he pressed the down button. Finally, after what it seemed to be an eternity, the door opened and Lucius rushed inside.

Voldemort was busy watching TV when the elevator door opened. Voldemort turned off the TV and looked around to find Lucius in a very exhausted state.

"What brings you in a hurry?" he asked.

"My lord," Lucius began. "There is something that you absolutely must see!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"So what is it?"

"There are these… odd creatures that are capable of releasing electricity at a huge capacity!"

"How do you know?" Voldemort asked.

"They fell out of the sky and then-"

"Wait, they fell out the sky?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes! And then I-"

"So you're saying that these huge creatures that are capable of releasing huge amounts of energy have fallen out of the sky?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but I-"

"That's excellent!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I- wait, it is?"

"Yes! With these creatures on my side, I'm invincible!" Voldemort shouted out loud with excitement.

"But, I must warn you, they-"

"Come, we must get them on our side!" Voldemort said hurriedly. After he had gotten his wand, he paused and asks Lucius another question.

"How did you get so exhausted?"

"Oh, I ran over here, knocked on the-"

"YOU RAN?" Voldemort asked, stricken with the thought.

"Yeah, I ran. What else could I do?" Lucius asked.

"Why do you think we are called wizards for?" Voldemort asked, horrified.

"We can do magic?"

"Exactly!"

"So?" Voldemort froze. Then he decided that he might as well get to the point.

"That's what these are for!" he shouted, waving his wand. "To remind ourselves that we can do magic! Now why couldn't you apparate?"

"I didn't think of that," Lucius stated hastily.

"That's what I thought. But, punishment can be later. Where are those creatures that you mentioned?" Lucius' face brightened up at this.

"Can the punishment be cancelled since I told you about the creatures?"

"I'll decide after I see the creatures."

"Okay, they're over here," Lucius said and apparated to the spot. Voldemort, of course, didn't where the hell Lucius is and decided to wait until that idiot finally realizes that he can't follow.

Ten minutes has passed and still, the idiot doesn't know what the hell is happening.

Another ten minutes passed.

And another.

Finally! After the idea that Voldemort isn't coming hits Lucius' head, he apparated back into Voldemort's office.

"We'll walk," Voldemort ordered. "And that's an order."

So they walked.

And walked.

And walked even more.

And continued walking until they stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Voldemort asked.

"They're right there!" Lucius replied, showing Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the direction of the Pikachus.

Voldemort peeked at the Pikachus who were playing hide-and-seek. Of course, since most of Pikachus are hiding, he only saw one. Once he saw it, he decided that these creatures might be yellow and might be powerful, but they're NOT DUMB! So he ushered Lucius to go back to his office and call everyone else for a meeting. After Lucius left, Voldemort then tried to decide whether or not he should grab one now. After some _smart_ thinking, he decided that he should set a trap instead of grabbing one right now and having a possibility of being vaporized, so then he apparated back to his office with his greatest idea of all.

Strangely enough, the robot is still halfway to Eggman's lair. This is one of the reasons of why you can't trust robots!

When Voldemort appeared in his headquarter, he found all his Death Eaters waiting, like an audience. Wait, they are an audience.

"My fellow followers," Voldemort began. "I have devised the greatest plan!"

"Like what?" one asked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Instantly the wizard fell dead. "Any more questions?" Voldemort asked.

"What is your plan?" another asked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" That wizard also fell with a thud. "Any other questions?" Voldemort asked once more.

By this time, it was plainly clear that no one should ask a question and that the robot was going nowhere. But _someone_, namely Peter Pettigrew, asked another.

"Why is the robot going nowhere?"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Pettigrew fell. "Any more?"

There was only silence.

"Good," Voldemort stated. "Now, my plan is to capture the creatures that Lucius had found." At the sound of his name, Lucius stood up and everyone else that was still alive clapped.

"Silence!"

Suddenly, everything was quiet. Everyone had stopped talking and Lucius sat down. Voldemort spoke again.

"And I came up with a new name!" he exclaimed. He expected everyone to clap, but apparently he soon discovered that he was wrong. There was no clapping sound. Not even one.

"Well?" Voldemort asked, furious. "Why aren't you clapping?" A person called Avery stood up.

"It's something called respect."

"I'm sure it is. _Avada Kedavra!_" Avery fell too.

"Guess what my name is?" Voldemort asked the remaining followers.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Guess!" Voldemort ordered. Then he realized the reason of the silence. "I won't kill you!"

Suddenly, there were tons of guesses.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"The Master of Quack?"

"No, it's the Master of Bombarding Cookies!"

"He-Who-Has-No-Name?"

"The-One-Who-Scares-Everyone-Else?"

"The-Pie-Stealer?"

"What does that have to do with him?"

"He steals pies!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Fine. The-Chicken-Thief?"

"That made no sense."

"Yes, it does."

"How, may I ask?"

"He's a thief and he steals chickens!"

"Tom?"

"Riddle?

"The Lord of Riddles?"

"Voldemort Renamed?"

Voldemort was furious! _None of them are even close!_

"You fools!" he spat. "You aren't even close!" Severus Snape stood up.

"Well, stop making us fools! Tell us, then!"

"Yeah! Tell us!" everyone else repeated.

"My new name is," Voldemort began dramatically, "is Lord Voldemort!"

There was silence.

Suddenly one person stood up and yelled in protest!

"I said the 'Lord' part!" he objected. After that, another person stood up as well.

"And I said 'Voldemort'!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Voldemort yelled. "We'll take this to the court!"

Everyone gasped… well, except Voldemort.

**Later at…**

"No! Not the basketball court!"

**Later at the real court…**

"Don't we need a lawyer?" the two followers asked.

"Yes," Voldemort said, "but you don't have one. So, you get one-"

The two people cheered.

"Minus one," Voldemort finished.

Now there are complaints.

"Well, I don't have one either!" Voldemort yelled back. "So deal with it!"

"Who's the judge?" one asked.

"Glad you asked," Voldemort answered. He pressed a big red button and Snape came in.

"Hello, everyone. I shall be the judge today," Snape began. "We are here to find out whether these two people," Snape continued, gesturing to the two people that had protested earlier, "were close in guessing our leader's new name: Lord Voldemort."

"Our leader speaks his case first."

Voldemort came up and spoke only one sentence.

"They weren't close because I said so!"

"Hmmm, interesting statement," Snape said. "Next!"

The two other people went up and started shouting.

"I object!"

"Me too!"

Then they went down.

Voldemort sighed.

"This isn't even like a real court!" he protested. So he killed everyone in the room...

No, he didn't.

Everyone apparated out of the court wihtout him noticing...

Then he tried to kill everyone in the room! He had decided to destroy the building, so the building would kill the others.

Then he realized that it would kill him too!

Then he realized that he could do magic!

Then he realized that he doesn't have his wand!

Then he realized that he doesn't need his wand!

The he realized that he would die if he doesn't apparate!

So he did.

BOOM!

That's one court down... and a billion more to go...

Voldemort appeared back in his headquarters.

And so did his followers.

Voldemort grumbled about something between a rat and a mouse, then decided to accept that courts were useless to have. So he needed to get those small and cute, but dangerous monsters.

"Alright!" Voldemort shouted. "Is anyone here a monster expert?"

No one replied, nor did anyone raise their hands.

"Speak!"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Ah, forget it!" Voldemort grumbled. Unfortunately, no one was listening.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Okay, change that. _Fortunately_, no one was listening. However, Voldemort didn't seem to look like he was listening.

"No."

"No."

_Hold on a minute._ "Who said yes?" Voldemort yelled. "SPEAK!"

Severus Snape stood up. "It twas me."

"It _was _me." Voldmeort corrected. "Speak properly next time, or you know what's going to happen."

"No."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Voldemort said. "Now, what do you know about a yellow, mouse-like creature that has pointed ears and a jagged tail?"

"My lord, I know none of such creatures."

"Speak properly, will you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what do you know of creatures that realease what muggles call 'electricity'?"

"There's no such creature."

"Liar."

"I never saw a creature with the ability to do that."

"Well, now's your chance. Lucius?" Voldemort asked. Lucius stood up.

"Present." he joked.

"Now's not the time for joking."

"Sorry."

"Show Snape where the creatures are." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius nodded and led Snape away.

Meanwhile, the robot is still on his way to Eggman...

Strange...

**Anyways, 5 hours later...**

Snape and Lucius came back...

and the robot is still on the way to Eggman!

The look Snape's face was something that you don't see everyday... that's probably because you really don't see it everyday!

"That's-that's-that's-" Snape stammered.

"Unbelievable?" Voldemort finished.

"Precisely. I got a plan to capture those powerful animals."

"Which is?" Voldmeort eagerly asked.

"We lay down food as a trap." Snape said victoruiously.

"Brilliant!" Voldmeort exclaimed, but then another thought hit him. "What food do these creatures like?"

"Let's try apples." Lucius suggested. "Who doesn't like apples?"

"Fine." Voldemort answered. "Let's go!"

Silence came. Instantly.

"We do have apples, right?" Voldemort said, worried.

Heads were shaking. "We ate them all." said one. Voldemort sighed. _That's what you get for deciding to use food as bait._

"So where do we get them?" he asked.

"From a tree." answered Snape.

"I know that. Where are apple trees?"

"In our garden."

Voldemort paused.

"We have a garden?"

Snape began to stammer.

"W-well, w-w-we d-de-cided t-to m-m-m-ake one e-e-earlier."

"Good, I'm glad you did." Voldemort being glad that you did something without his permission. Something you don't see everyday. Snape was relieved. Voldemort is very focused on getting those... 'things'.

"Now get the apples!" Voldemort roared. There were some scurrying and crashes, but in ten seconds, everyone was gone to get apples.

"I can't wait to use those creatures to dominate the world." Voldemort whispered. Then he started to laugh (probably because he is just evil). He tried to stop, he really did. But the laugh came out anyways.

"Mwahahahahahahaaa! Hohohohohohooo! Heeeheeeheeheeheee!"

After that, he stopped. Hurray!

By that time, everyone came back with apples. Even better!

So they marched out to the place where Voldmeort saw the creatures earlier. There was nothing in sight. A good thing to have.

So they placed all their apples on one spot, went back for about three yards, laid down and waited.

Soon, a round head with pointed ears and two red and round cheeks came out of the tall grass. It sniffed around, obviously trying to see if anyhting was around. Apparently nothing was near him because the creature came out and ate an apple.

Voldmeort was excited. He whispered to Snape "Do we get it now?"

Snape was patient, unlike Voldemort. "Not yet. We'll wait for more to arrive."

Soon enough, others of the same type came out and started eating the apples.

"Look at the Pikachus! They're sooo... yellow!" whispered one of the Death Eaters. Voldmeort heard him.

"Wait. You know these creatures?"

The same Death Eater nodded. "I saw them on television and read them in comic books. They're also a part of the muggle games."

Voldemort accepted this. _Soooo, they're Pikachus._

He started heading toward the Pikachus. Slow but better than staying and doing nothing else beside watching.

Snape's face suddenly went to a face with alert and concern. "My lord." he quickly whispered. "You shouldn't do this. We have-"

Whatever Snape said after that will have to be spoken about later. Voldemort couldn't hear him anymore and was within a yard to the nearest Pikachu. Suddenly, he lunged forward, grabbing it.

Panic struck through the entire group, including Voldemort's. The rest of the Pikachu ran, every creature for itself. The caught Pikachu was trying to struggle away from Voldmeort's grasp.Voldemort noticed that this one had a black tip on the end of its tail, which is different form the rest. Oh, but who cares about that.

"Hahahahaa!" Voldmeort laughed. "Resistance is futile!"

Suddenly sparks started to come from the Pikachu's cheeks.

"Uh-oh." Snape stated.

"PIKACHUUUUUU!"

Huge amounts of electricity suddenly came out of the mouse-like creature's cheeks and zapped Voldemort.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

During _his _panic, Voldemort accidentally let the Pikachu go. Once it touched the ground, it ran away.

Instantly, Voldemort's group ran to him and apparated him to the hospital room inside his headquarters.

**About a week later..**

Voldemort healed! And...

the robot still hasn't reached Eggman.

Voldemort instantly thought about the Pikachu's escape and knew that he should improvise next time. So he bought electric-proof clothes. Then he went back to the previous strategy with his followers and waited.

Again, a head popped out.

_That's right_, Voldemort thought, _you can't resist._

The Pikachu went out to grab a apple.

And that's when Voldemort struck!

He grabbed the Pikachu and it started to struggle again. He looked at Pikachu and noticed something. It has a black tip at the end of its tail! It's the same one.

"I've seen you before." Voldemort said. The Pikachu glared at him. Voldemort turned around to look at his followers.

"Did you see that? It recognized me! IT RECOGNIZED ME! ME!" Voldmeort exclaimed. Snape shook his head.

"Good heavens knows what's going to happen next."

"PIIIKAAACHUUUU!"

Electricity surrounded Voldmeort again. But he was prepared. _Ha! You can't get me!_ Volemort thought. Boy, was he wrong.

Even though the electric-proof clothes was electric-proof, it was fragile. That means if even one rip came out, it wasn't really electric proof anymore.

And that's just what happened. When Voldemort lunged at Pikachu, there was a tiny rip.

So, Pikachu scored once more: two to nothing. Then it ran away.

And poor Voldemort had to be sent to the hopsital again.

Luckily for Eggman, the robot finally reached his headquarters.

Now, instead of having to knock the door and shout "Let me in!", a scanner scanned the robot. Beside a couple of dents and broken wires, the identity is quite similar. The door opened and the robot walked through. Simple.

Eggman was busy scanning the area, looking for any actions from Voldemort. Unfortunately for the robot, he already noticed the yellow creatures, thanks to Voldemort. So the robot came in, unaware that a terrible punishment is waiting for him.

Eggman turned around and yelled in frustration.

"Where on Earth have you been?" he roared.

"I've been running to you to inform you something." the robot replied in a, well, robotic voice.

"What? Voldemort is going to attack?" Eggman asked sarcastically.

"No, there are some starnge animals that appeared out of the sky."

"I already know that, you ignorant fool!"

"You did?"

"Yes! So there will be a punishment for bringing in news that I already know..."

The robot started to quiver and shake in fear.

"I shall take you to Disney World!"

The robot fainted... then instantly got up.

"Disney World?" he asked.

"Oh, wait. Wrong place. Ummm..." Eggman said, racking his brain for an ideal location. "Aha! I shall take you to the Marina Trench!"

The robot fainted.

Metal Sonic came in just in time to hear the words 'Marina Trench' and seeing the robot faint. He turned to Eggman. "Is Marina Trench a star?"

"No. It's a place in the Pacific Ocean."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I have devised a new plan!"

"Again?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yes. AGAIN! Mwahahahahaaaa-"

"Did you know that everytime that you try to conquer the world so far gets foiled every time?" Metal Sonic interrupted.

"Yes." Eggman replied. "But it'll be different this time."

"That's what you always say." Metal Sonic stated. "And it never works!"

"It will today!" Eggman claimed, pressing some complicated buttons. Soon, a tub, a video game station, and (strangely enough) another computer appeared out of nowhere. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" asked the robot.

"As a matter of fact... yes." replied the so-called-smart doctor.

"Then may I ask what you are doing?"

"You may."

Silence.

"That was a joke." Eggman added.

Suddenly a bunch of robots came in and laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahaaa!" they laughed. Then...

They went away.

"Okaaaaay." the blue robot said. "What are you doing, then?"

"Pushing buttons."

"Besides that."

"Ummmm..."

"Thought so." Metal Sonic interrupted as he walked away. Eggman was furious! He had been insulted! Or at least he thinks he has been insulted.

So he took out a laser gun and fired at Metal Sonic. The good news is that Metal Sonic can still be seen and, therefore, the laser will hit the target.

The bad news is...

Metal Sonic's armor is laser-proof. The metal deflects the laser.

So about a half a second later...

A laser came back, heading straight for the doctor. He screamed (why wouldn't he?).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he did the smartest thing that he has done since his entire life:

He ducked.

But unfortunately, the laser struck the computer (the original one), therefore making it malfunction.

"_COMPUTER WILL EXPLODE IN..._"

"Now look at what you done!" Eggman yelled. Metal Sonic tutted.

"That's what you get for firing a laser gun at me." he answered.

"_FIVE..._"

"Isn't there a rule that says that it explodes in twenty seconds?" Eggman whined.

"Obviously you have been reading the wrong rule book, then." Metal Sonic answered smugly.

"SHUT UP!"

"_FOUR..._"

Eggman scrambled up.

"_THREE..._"

Eggman started running for the door to the room.

"_TWO..._"

Eggman closed the door behind him. What he didn't realize is that if the door is blown off now, he'll be dead.

"_ONE..._"

Eggman reached the entrance.

"_COMMENCING EXPLOSION._"

Eggman tried to open the door. Unfortunately, it's locked. Metal Sonic probably reporgrammed the instructions when there's an emergency. Eggman sat down leaning on the door. _I'm going to die._

"_FALSE ALARM!_" the computer said with a bit of amusement in its... well, computer voice.

"WHAT?" Eggman shouted.

Then he realized that his computer has a backup power supply, sooo it wouldn't explode.

Well, it would explode... just not anytime soon.

Eggman smirked at the door, thinking how angry Metal Sonic would be when the building didn't explode. Then he walked toward his room with the closed door.

When Eggman opened it with some difficulty, he found the room completely empty and safe.

Or so he thought.

Out of nowhere, Metal Sonic appeared in front of his face... upside down, of course.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed. Then he suddenly realized he has nothing to laugh about since he has ran away just like Eggman, so he became quiet.

Eggman walked past him and sat on his chair. The computer said that it only has 5 minutes until it actually explodes. Eggman went straight to work to fix the problem.

With only 1 second left to spare, he pulled out a fried battery. Then, he instantly put in a new un-fried battery into the computer as fast as lightning. Where the new battery came from is something that I haven't thought of yet.

Eggman quickly went staright to work on the yellow creatures. They look oddly familiar. Where has he seen them before? He quickly searched through the internet. Soon a replica of the yellow creature appeared.

"Yes!" Eggman exclaimed. He eagerly looked at the description.

_This creature is a Pikachu. It's known for it's cuteness and mouse-like shape. It also releases possibly huge amounts of electricity._

That's it! He saw one on a video game... but he never knew one would be actually real.

He searched through with even stronger determination, looking for ways to catch them. There were some advices that are useful, and some that are not.

For example, a helpful (but obvious) advice said:

"In order to catch a Pikachu, you must first weaken it, then you can catch it in any way you want."

And a useless one said:

"Get out of town!"

Or

"It's impossible to catch a Pikachu!"

Or

"Pikachus aren't real!"

Eggman decided to try to weaken the Pikachu first, then catching it. So off he went with a bunch of electric-proof robots.

Once they reached the area in which the Pikachus are in, the doctor laid down, hidden in the tall grass. The robots copied his action.

Eggman waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until he couldn't stand waiting anymore!

"What am I doing wrong?" he shouted.

Metal Sonic appeared. He had been secretly following them... but it's useless to stay hidden now. Especially if nothing is going to happen.

"Probably because you don't have bait." he replied promptly.

"Yes, yes, yes... it probably could be that." Eggman thought aloud. Suddenly realizing that it was Metal Sonic who spoke, he turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What does it look like?" Metal Sonic replied.

"It looks like you're following me." Eggman stated.

"Precisely."

"For what reason, may I ask?" Eggman asked with a bit of annoyance, anger, and curiosity all together.

"You may." the robot replied back.

A taste of Eggman's jokes.

Suddenly there was no sound for a few seconds. Then...

Eggman's face was suddenly so red, you couldn't tell the difference from his left cheek to his right cheek... oh wait.

"Y-you copycat!" he stammered. Metal Sonic ignored him.

"So, are you going to stand there or are you going to lay some bait?" the robot asked.

Eggman, in the meanwhile, was standing up. He was about to pucnh Metal Sonic in the nose, when he suddenly stopped. And there's two good reasons to why he did:

First, Metal Sonic has a point and that this fighting is only going to waste time.

Second (and unknown to Eggman), if Eggman had punched his nose, then it would be just a loud shout for Eggman (like this: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAND!!!!).

"So what food do you think those Pikachus like?" Eggman asked. Everyone else shrugged.

Eggman suddenly had a lightbulb above his head.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the robots asked. Suddenly the lightbulb fell on Eggman's head and landed on the ground. And then...

It rolled away.

Thanks to the lightbulb... Eggman forgot, like always.

**Around two minutes later...**

"I got it!" Eggman shouted, with another lightbulb above his head. This time, Eggman smartly stepped to the side and watched as the lightbulb failed to hit him when it fell.

"What?" the robots asked.

"Pies!"

Slience...

"Say what?"

"Pies!" Eggman repeated. "Who doesn't like pies?"

"We do!" the robots answered.

"Oh, yeah? Well... well..." Eggman tried to find an answer. He got one.

"Because you're robots!" he shouted triumphantly.

"We are?"

" 'Course you are. Now make some pies!"

One robot grumbled.

Unfortunately, Eggman heard.

So he stomped and kicked the unfortunate robot to smithereens.

**About 5 hours later...**

"We're ready." A robot said to Eggman.

Eggman only nodded. He then walked to the tall grasses once more, only this time, he has something that no living creature could resist.

He put down the pies, stepped about five to six yards away, and waited with his minions.

Soon, a mouse-like-shaped creature appeared and nibbled the pies.

Eggman grinned. He lunged forward and grabbed the creature with an electric proof net. He looked inside the net to only find...

A mouse.

Eggman frowned. He had been tricked. Hoodwinked. Outwitted.

Eggman released the mouse and went into hiding once more.

And another mouse-liked-shaped creature appeared, only to be caught by robots. Eggman walked over to only find...

Another mouse.

Eggman frowned once more. He and his robots went into hiding once more. _Third time's the charm_, he thought.

And thankfully... it was.

Eggman caught a Pikachu!

Now how did the music go?

Oh, yeah.

Da du de duuuuum, da da de dum da dum.

Or something like that.

Unfortunately, the Pikachu he caught soon ran away when no one looked at it.

So that's Pikachu, three, to evil guys, zero.

Unfortunately, for Eggman, there was no way out.

And guess why it's unfortunate.

Pikachu went exploring deeper and deeeper into the base.

Soon it saw a sign that says: **_Danger! Proceed with Caution!_**

Of course it can't read, so it kept going anyways.

Now it reached some kind of detonation button.

Meanwhile, Eggman had noticed that Pikachu was gone and tracked it down. Thankfully, he attached a tracker onto Pikachu before it could escape. His face turned pale, however, as he realized where it is.

Metal Sonic was just entering as Eggman turned and ran as fast as he could. Wondering what it could be about, Metal Sonic looked at the screen. Usually Eggman forgets to close things when something very important happens. As the robot scanned the screen, realization dawned. _Impossible_, Metal Sonic thought. But it was true. Computers never lie. Soon, Metal Sonic was following Eggman as fast as he could.

Pikachu was observing the room it's in. The room was bathed in purple light.Then it noticed a sign. It said:

**_Time Machine. Do not play with this machine unless instructed to do so. In the meantime, it shall remain a prototype. And unless you have Eggman's permission, DO NOT PRESS THE SHINY RED BUTTON!_**

Pikachu couldn't read, of course. But it was what it saw next that made it violate the sign:

It was a shiny red button.

Of course, being curious, it pressed the button.

Eggman and Metal Sonic was hurrying to the room when suddenly everything turned black.

"Uhhh... what happened?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Everything turned black."

"I know that! I meant, what's going to happen?" the robot yelled.

"Apparently, we all are trapped in a time warp."

"Oooh, so that's what it looks like."

"We'll be staying here forever." Eggman said, shaking his head.

"Anything else?" Metak Sonic asked.

"While we're here, we'll be watching our poor selves repeat everything as usual." Eggman sighed. Metal Sonic then quickly looked interested.

"Wait, so we're like... ghosts?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, in a way." Eggman replied.

"Cool!"

And so, everything repeated again and again and again and again and...

Well, you get the point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, it's long, I must say. But hopefully it's good. Please review. I really need comments on it.**


End file.
